It is well known for modern internal combustion engines to include a fuel system having fuel system components such as fuel injectors and a fuel rail. Each fuel injector is used to meter a precise amount of fuel to a respective combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine for each combustion cycle while the fuel rail provides a volume of pressurized fuel such that each fuel injector is in fluid communication with the volume of the fuel rail. In this way, the fuel rail provides fuel to each fuel injector. The fuel injectors and fuel rail, collectively referred to as fuel system components, may be secured to the internal combustion engine using threaded fasteners which each extend through a respective attachment bracket of each fuel system component, thereby clamping the fuel system component to the internal combustion engine. However, due to the rapid cycling, i.e. rapid opening and closing, of the fuel injectors, mechanical vibrations and pressure pulsations within the fuel are generated by the fuel injectors. Additionally, pressure pulsations caused by the fuel pump which supplies fuel under pressure to the fuel rail and also caused by the pressure pulsations from the fuel injectors are present within the volume of the fuel rail, thereby causing mechanical vibration of the fuel rail. Combustion pressure pulsations acting directly on fuel injector tips further contribute to fuel rail mechanical vibration. Consequently, it is known to isolate the fuel system components using a mounting assembly which includes compliant and resilient isolation members in order to avoid objectionable noise resulting from the mechanical vibrations of the fuel system components. One such mounting assembly is shown in United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0104852 to Kannan. While the mounting assembly of Kannan may be effective for isolating fuel system components, other considerations need to be taken into account. More specifically, in some situations, it is desirable to manufacture the fuel system components in one location and ship them together with the mounting assembly attached thereto to another location where the fuel system component together with the mounting assembly is attached to the internal combustion engine. Retention of the mounting assembly is guaranteed after the fuel system component is attached to the internal combustion engine. However, prior to the fuel system component being attached to the internal combustion engine, for example during shipping, there is a risk that the mounting assembly can disassemble from the fuel system component. Consequently, an arrangement is needed to retain the mounting assembly to the fuel system component prior to the fuel system component being attached to the internal combustion engine. Known retention arrangements, which will be described later, may not always be effective due to manufacturing variations.
What is needed is a mounting assembly for a fuel system component which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.